Fascination
by mychakk
Summary: Why did exactly Goku proposed to Chichi? Was it only to keep a promise he made? Or was there something more urging him? Overly mushy and sweet. You might get sick or get toothache. Be warned. :P One-shot


**Title: Fascination  
><strong>**Pairings: **Goku/Chichi  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>none  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG (K+)  
><strong>Chapters: <strong>one-shot  
><strong>Status: <strong>complete  
><strong>Word Count: 3105<strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ nor the characters.

**Summary: **Why did exactly Goku proposed to Chichi? Was it only to keep a promise he made? Or was there something more urging him? Overly mushy and sweet. You might get sick or combust. Be warned. ;)

**xxx**

It was a warm and sunny morning. Birds were chirping happily after the rainy night and people scattered excited on the stadium, where The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament was held. The participants from around the world were preparing themselves for the preliminary round. They have just changed into their fighting gi, showing their respect for the martial arts school they were coming from. The organizers were telling the rules and other important information as the fighters gathered in groups of friends and acquaintances.

One particular group was chatting happily, catching up with what each of their friends were up to since their last reunion. They have not seen each other for a while, for each of them decided to go their separate way, to train on their own.

One of the men noticed a green skinned guy, and their talk concerned about this particular participant. They all stared at him, some in confusion, others in trepidation, Goku – in anticipation. He loved to fight and enjoyed a good challenge. He wondered how good this fighter was, feeling the rush of an upcoming battle.

Suddenly someone patted him on the shoulder. He turned around surprised and stared openly, his friends with him.

Before him stood a young female, around his age. She was a bit shorter than him and wore a traditional feminine blue fighting gi with red slacks, comfortable enough for movement. She was slim with well toned arms, that she clasped in front of her, smiling at him pleasantly. Her black hair framed her pretty face nicely.

But what really caught Goku's attention, where the eyes. The biggest, blackest eyes he has ever seen. They were full of honesty and warm, as they twinkled at him happily.

"Hi, Goku." She said, pleasantly.

She took a step toward him, the pretty smile never leaving her face. And suddenly it got a lot warmer in the room for Goku. He blinked at her, confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked the only thing that came to his mind.

She flinched at his questions, as if punched, and stared at him with wide eyes, disbelievingly. Then fire entered her eyes, as they narrowed into slits and she leaned into him, staring at his face fiercely. He could see the red flush covering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Ba-ka!" she yelled at him with all her might, making him fall back in surprise.

"Are you ok?" he asked her tentatively. "Was it something I said?"

She glared at him, then huffed and turned around, her nose high up. She walked confidently, an epitome of a one proud, fierce female. He could not take his eyes of her, the black ponytail swinging from side to side, tantalizingly.

"She's a very strange girl." Goku concluded, trying to understand why his heartbeat accelerated suddenly.

"What a dream!" Yamcha said, disbelievingly.

"As strange as wonderful!" Krillin exclaimed. "She's so beautiful."

"Wow, who is she?" Yamcha asked.

Goku frowned at his friends, then got up. Krillin was right beside him.

"Come on, Goku, we're your pals, you can tell us." he said suspiciously, as he nudged him with his elbow.

"I don't have a clue." He told them honestly. "I've never met her before in my life!"

"Stop it!" Krillin caught the top of his gi in a fist. "You expect us to believe you she yelled at you for no reason?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know her, honest." Goku told him, not understanding what it was all about.

"Was she a part of your difficult training?" Krillin asked agitated. "Just what were you up to for the past three years?" he was getting pretty worked up now. "Goku! Training for a Tournament is not a game you know! Didn't you learn the word _discipline_!" he wailed, tears in his eyes.

"That girl did definitely know Goku from somewhere, wouldn't you agree Tien?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes." The tall man nodded.

But before the conversation could be continued, the announcer called for their attention. Goku's thoughts went to the black-haired girl one more time, before he focused on the announcements.

They were drawing their numbers for the preliminary fights when Goku spotted her once more. He watched her as she walked to box, picking up her number, then wondered in which group she'll be fighting. His gaze followed her, until Tien nudged him to move into the line, when his name was called.

He and his friends walked up to the board to check their numbers and were pleasantly surprised to find they were not going to fight each other in the preliminaries. With the corner of his eye, Goku could see the black-haired girl standing not far away from them, as she focused on the board in front of her. He tried to ignore Krillin's remark about her, and focused instead on Piccolo.

Finally, it was time for the preliminary fights and Goku was first.

"Alright Goku, let's see how this training of yours really paid off." Krillin told him

Goku just laughed, getting up on the ring. As he waited for his opponent, he saw the black-haired girl standing near the ring. She was scowling fiercely, and he found himself intrigued by her fiery temperament.

His opponent turned out to be King Chappa, the same warrior he fought with during the last Tournament. It was a re-match for Chappa and Goku felt the excitement at the upcoming battle.

He watched as his opponent took the fighting stance and called him tauntingly. But he remained calm and unmoving, like he learned in his training. Then King Chappa attacked and Goku moved behind him, using his amazing speed to stay unspotted. Then he delivered the first and final blow, winning the match.

Goku supposed he showed off a bit, yet felt proud of his win. He looked to the spot where he saw the girl before the match. But she was already gone. He put a smile on his face as he walked off the ring, not understanding why this victory hasn't felt as good as it should.

For the rest of the preliminary fights he observed as his friends fought, finding himself following the girl's progress as well. He was pleasantly surprised by her good fighting skill, admiring her speed and agility. In the back of his mind he was worried for Chaotzu, and sighed in relief, when he realized, she won't be fighting Mercenary Tao until the quarter-finals, if they got that far.

The quarter-finalists were being announced one by one as the last fights of the groups took place. All of Goku's friends made it, as well as Piccolo's henchman and Mercenary Tao. They all watched the two last fights. The black-haired girl was one of the opponents as she faced a Karate Master. She swiftly avoided his attacks finishing the match with a final kick. Goku watched transfixed, as she moved gracefully on the ring, her every kick and punch precise an beautiful.

"Wow, what a skill!" Krillin said, impressed. "I think she's stronger than Launch."

Goku could not help but agree. She was a fierce force when she fought, one to be reckoned with. She simply glowed during the fight, and his eyes followed her even when she stepped down from the ring as one of the quarter-finalists. He watched her carefully, for there was something about her that reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his fingers on who exactly.

"Hm…" he thought aloud. "Now that I've think about it, maybe I've seen her somewhere before…"

"There is still one more finalist to be selected and I wonder who it's gonna be." Yamcha said.

"I'm not worried." Krillin shrugged.

It turned out the last quarter-finalist was going to be a silly clumsy man going by the name of Hero.

The announcer called the quarter-finalist forward and they all moved from their places. Goku walked with Krillin and Yamcha. Suddenly, the black-haired girl stepped alongside him. Her walk was brisk and purposeful but elegant in an alluring way. She had a scowl on her face but still it looked kinda pretty. A sweet smell assaulted his nose, making his insides quiver.

Suddenly the whole room felt a lot warmer and too small for the two of them. He tried to focus on the upcoming fights and not on the fascinating female walking next to him. He was looking forward to the announcer, not realizing that a satisfied smile formed on his lips.

She stood on the other side of the announcer as he reminded them of the rules. Goku could look at her whenever he wanted, without raising any suspicions from his friends. She listened carefully to the announcer's speech, not sparing him a glance. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to smile like she did the first time she had approached him.

They drew the numbers for the quarter-finals and Goku felt excited at facing the mysterious girl in his first match. She was hiding her name, and it intrigued him even more. He tired to smile at her when their match was written on the board, but she turned her head. For some reason she was angry with him and he found himself being bothered by this. But it was a different kind of feeling than he had with others... He sighed mentally, and focused on the upcoming match of Tien and Mercenary Tao.

Goku was proud of Tien. He handled the situation wonderfully and Goku held a lot of admiration for his older friend. But now it was time for him to fight.

"Now it's my turn! I can't wait." Goku said, happily. "This is going to be some match." He said, stretching his legs. "If she fights as well as she yells, I'm in trouble."

"Hehe, I'd be excited too, if I fought a pretty girl like her." Krillin laughed.

Goku shifted, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at Krillin's words. His friend didn't say anything more and Goku looked back at him. There she stood, bathed in the sunlight. His heartbeat accelerated.

"Hello!" he said to her, rising his hand. He smiled stupidly. He could not help it.

The girl just scowled at him, and his smile fell. Why wouldn't she smile at him, like she did before?

Their match was being announced as the crowd yelled in anticipation. They took their positions in the ring, and Goku stretched some more.

"It seems like you're always angry about something." he told her finally, unable to resist his curiosity anymore. He wanted to know what he has done to get her so angry at him. He wanted to make it up to her, so the crease on her forehead would disappear.

"There is a lot to be angry about, when I see you!" she told him hotly, and he got even more confused than before. But boy was she enchanting when she was angry! He watched her uncomprehending, and it seemed to make her even angrier. "How could you!" she yelled. "As long as I live I'll never forgive you this!"

He raised his eyebrows surprised. "I don't understand. We've never met. I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"Don't be stupid! You re Goku, aren't you?" she shot back.

Finally the gong signaling the start of their match rezoned and Chichi rushed immediately at him, aiming well practiced kicks at him. She was quick as an bolt and as much deadly, it seemed. Goku swayed and dodged not sure he wanted to fight her.

"Have I ever met you before?" he asked as he jumped away from her. Her close proximity was making strange things to his insides.

"You think I'd lie on this, don't you?" she asked sarcastically. "Of course we've met before!" she yelled taking an aim at him once more. "Are you that dense?" she never stopped with her punches and furious kicks. "Did I mean so little to you?" she asked angrily.

Goku dodged anything he could and blocked anything he couldn't dodge. She would made a good sparring partner, he decided. She kept her pace with him and he like that.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what I forgot?" he asked her. "So I could remember?"

"Have you forgot the promise you made as well?" she asked him back.

He jumped up to put a distance between them. "Promise? Did I promise you something?" he asked her as she jumped up right after him.

"That's right!" she shouted, making a cartwheel in the air. "Let me jolt your memory!" she told him aiming more kicks at him. Whoa! She almost got him this time.

They landed on the ring, as the crowd yelled approvingly of the fight it witnessed so far.

"I now I've made you angry, but tell me what I promised you please." He told her in a pleading, soft voice.

She closed her eyes in disbelief, her eyebrows furrowed. "You serious? You really can't remember? Fine! I tell you a promise you broke!" She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. "You said you'll make me your bride! You promised you'll marry me!" she took a fighting stance and looked at him distastefully. "I think even you couldn't forget that one."

He blinked, looked up and then to his friends. Gosh, if he want to make it up to her somehow (and he did!), he must first understand what exactly he did wrong. He needed help!

"Hey, Krillin?" he called his friend softly. "What's a bride?"

His friends fell down. Darn! He must have really messed up this time…

"Please tell me!" he begged. He really wanted to make it all better.

"A bride! Roughly translating it means your life is over!" Krilin yelled at him.

Yamcha pushed him down. "Goku! A bride is a woman who's about to be married!"

"I think my definition is more accurate!" Krillin told him drily. "It's the woman you live with for the rest of your life!"

Goku was shocked at this. He turned toward the girl, his jaw dropped.

"Live together? With you?" he pointed at her, voicing his thoughts, as they went. "When I made that promise to you, was I conscious?" he asked before he could stop himself. Even _he_ could tell this was a rude thing to say. He tried to mend it with his next question. "How can I marry someone if I don't even know their name?"

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but I'll be happy to tell you my name if you beat me." She told him, challengingly, and he felt an excited shiver run down his spine. Suddenly the idea of spending the rest of his life with this challenging, fierce female didn't sound as horrifying as mere second before.

"Perfect!" he said, straightening up. "Besides, if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together" he felt a flash of excitement at this thought. "then it would be better to know what to call you."

She huffed. "Are you sure you're going to win? I'm not. In fact, at the pace you're fighting, you're be lucky if you hit me once!" she taunted.

"I can't wait to know who you are!" Goku told her. "Are you ready for my attack?" he took his stance, accepting her challenge. This was so much fun!

"Hurry up before I fall asleep!" she shot back at him, and he enjoyed her quick comebacks. Life with her wouldn't be dull that's for sure.

He focused his energy in his fist, careful not to overdo it. He punched the air forcefully, and it seemed he added a little bit too much strength behind the hit. He worried when he saw her hitting the wall, and rushed to the end of the ring, but by the time he got there she was already waking up.

"What happened?" she asked, dazed, as she grabbed her head, moaning.

"Just relax, give it a second." He advised, feeling guilty. He knew how much it hurt and made you dizzy when you hit your head. "I'm sorry, that blast was designed to knock you out of the ring, not to knock you out." he apologized to her. He watched her carefully, making sure she was alright; plus he wanted to know her name.

"I don't believe it." She said impressed, as she got up. "You completely knocked me out off board." She told him, her eye twinkling. She got in the ring, standing before him. "Incredible! I hardly believe it's possible but you got even stronger than I remember." She told him.

"Well, I won. Will you tell me your name?" he asked her, not taking his eyes of her face. She was no longer scowling and his heart started to beat furiously.

"You're impossible." She frowned. "I'm the Ox-King's daughter, Chichi." She told him.

Chichi-? Now this name brought some memories! He recalled when they first met, and-

"Whaa!" he yelled. "I remember I did say it! It was back- back when we were children when I told you I wanted a bride!"

"I remember I was there." She told him, dryly.

"Uh… But I don't think you understand…" he told her. "I thought bride meant something to eat..."

"Something to eat?" Chichi repeated shocked. Then her face fell and enormous sadness radiated from her. It was painful for him to see this fierce spirit so …lifeless. It struck something deep inside his soul. "Then the promise you make was a mistake?" she asked. Her eyes filled with tears and shone with pain and somehow he could not stomach this look on her.

He crossed his arms and looked up.

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying…" he thought aloud. "But" he turned toward her fully, taking a step closer. He needed to make those black eyes glow like they did the first time she spoke to him today. "...good thing my heart does." He finished. He knew what he needed to do. And actually it was something he _wanted_ to do, too. "Will you marry me?" he asked her.

He watched as her eyes lighted up with happiness, a beautiful smile blooming on her face.

"Yes… Yes!" she said, staring at him with those big, black eyes of her. They were shining just like the first time she approached him and his heart fluttered in response. He felt giddy all of sudden.

_Living with her? For the rest of their lives?_

_Oh, yeah! _He felt could do it.

And what's more, he wanted to do it!

**Xxx**

**The end**

**Xxx**

**A/N**_ Hope you liked it! :)_


End file.
